fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Okawa Hina
Okawa Hina is one of the main cures of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract and appears for some episodes like a main cure in Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline . Her cure form is Cure Tension. Additional informations Zodiac: Libra Blood Type: A Height: 1,51m Weight: 40kg School: Kamen School - Middle School 1st Year - Class 1-1 - Theater Club While speaking in a very casual way, she refers to herself with her name "Hina" instead of using a pronoun, to sound cute. Her catchphrase is "That is the power of idols!" (それがアイドルの力！ Sore ga aidoru no chikara!). Skills Hina is very bad at studying despite trying hard for her parents' sake. However she is shown to be very good in language class and other than Japanese she can speak English, Chinese, Italian and Korean. In sport, she is not bad but not the best, being very average. However she is very flexible, having learn classical dance when she was little. Outside of that, she can play piano and is very good at singing, as she is an idol. She also showed some drawing skills despite not being her passion, and finally, she is good at acting. History To be written... Appearance In civilian form, Hina has blond shoulder-lenght hair with a part tied on a side pontytail. She also has blue eyes. In casual clothes, she wears expensive dress with lots of ribbons and light colors. In cure form, her hair become vivid yellow colored and much longer. They are tied in a side curly ponytail. Her eyes become light blue. Personality Despite being bad at studying, she has a very bright personality and can be very useful in some situations. She is normaly a very cheerful and upbeat person. Like her theme color, she is seen like a sun, always helping others with a kind personality. That's a part of what make her popular as an idol. She is also very energetic, a little too hyperactive. Even if she can annoy some people, she will apologize and be careful enough to not bother them anymore. While she is an optimist and kind person on the outside, she can be very jealous and stubborn. She is so envious of people having a normal life, as her parents are rich and she is an idol. Of course she likes being an idol, but sometimes it bother her. In fact, she is always acting joyful and never show her dark side. Cure Tension "The source of communication, Cure Tension!" 通信の源、キュアテンション！ Tsūshin no minamoto, Kyua Tenshon! Cure Tension is Hina's alter ego and appears for the first time in the second episode. She controls electricity and represents communication. She had a fairy in the past but is not here anymore. Fortunately she found the Crystal of Transmission before her fairy disappeared. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" '(プリキュア! コンセントレーション! Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Bottle become full of glowing water. Then, she opens it and empties it down to the ground. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Tension, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Shock Tension Progressive Tension Max Tension Cure It is the final form that she gains at the end of the season. Attacks In work... Relationships 'Tsukimaru Kokoro - She finds Kokoro very kind and courageous, and that's why she wants to help her to open more. Although Hina knows that she doesn't like her, Hina likes her a lot. She was very relived when she learn that Kokoro think of her as a friend. Ginmizu Chie - While she knows very well that she is bothering her, Hina likes to annoy her. Of course, she is conscious of the limits and never push too hard. Hina is always energetic and can't change this fact, but she is a little sad that she can't be closer to Chie because of that. Tsubaki Tsubasa - She is very cautious with Tsubasa, because this one think that Hina is hiding something. Of course, Hina hadn't talk of all she knows, but she thinks that this isn't a big deal. Furthermore, what she is not telling is hard for her to talk about, and don't want to say it for no reason. She would want to be closer friend with her, and she sees that Tsubasa thinks of the same thing, but Hina can't do anything about that. Family - She has a tense relation with her family, although not as much as Kokoro with hers. Her parents are never at home, her mother being a famous violonist and her father being the director of a big company. She likes them, and want to be closer, like a normal family. There are three maids who take care of her at home. They are a little cold and very business-like so she doesn't feel like they are part of her family. Etymology : The kanji "o" (小) means small and "kawa" (川) means river. : The kanji for "hina" (雛) here means doll or young bird. Cure Tension: It mens being stretch tight or an emotional strain (could be a reference to her working as an idol and being annoyed by it) and is related to electricity, which is her power. Shock Tension: A fatal and brutal tension. Progressive Tension: The tension is low at first and become more and more high. Max Tension Cure: The most powerful level of tension. Songs Hina's seiyuu, Aoi Yuuki, has participated in several image songs for her character. Solos *'Thunder Shock!' *'Idol Princess♥' Duets *'Joyful WORDS' -along with Hanazawa Kana (Kokoro) *'Unpredictable Storm!' -along with Asakawa Yuu (Chie) *'Sand Kiiro' -along with Gotou Yuuko (Tsubasa) *'Electric Heart・Tornado' -along with Tamura Yukari (Yuna) *'Nature Grace' -along with Hayami Saori (Miwa) 'Groups *'You are fate -along with Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'Act III, Scene IV・Tobira o akete!' -along with Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu and Gotou Yuuko *'Crystal form, Cast Two!' -along with Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu, Gotou Yuuko, Iida Riho and Yoshino Nanjo *'Another last' -along with Tamura Yukari, Taneda Risa (Miuna), Numakura Manami (Suzuka) and Hayami Saori *'Source of the world ~Coffret Version~' -along with Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu, Gotou Yuuko, Iida Riho, Yoshino Nanjo, Tamura Yukari, Taneda Risa, Numakura Manami, Hayami Saori and Ueda Kana (Sekai) Trivia *She is a yellow cure, like Tsubasa, despite being in the same season *She is the first cure to be a main cures in two season, and so the first to pass from a season to an other **However to not make her too much more apparent that the other cures, she is not too important in W-twPC!Crystalline. *She is the second yellow cure to have the power of electricity, although Yayoi's is lightning only. *She is the fifth cure to be famous, following Urara (Yes!PC5), Miki (Fresh!PC), Makoto (DokiDoki!PC) and Kirara (Go!Princess), and the second idol after Makoto. *She is the second cure to have her fairy deceased, following Yuri in Heartcatch!. *She is the only of Abstract to have the "Pretty Cure! Concentration" phrase to transform. So her cure form is more closer to Crystalline than Abstract, surely because Electricity is a power that is concrete, like fire and water. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Electricity using Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline